The invention relates to a method in reel change, in which a paper web to be reeled on a reeling core is affected at least by the torque of the reeling cylinder and the nip load to form a reel, wherein in connection with the reel change, a new reeling core is brought in nip contact with the reeling cylinder above the reeling cylinder together with a change device, especially a so-called gooseneck, and wherein an adhesive, or the like, is applied between the paper web layers during the reel change in connection with the cutting of the paper web by means of a cutting device.
As for the state of the art, reference is made to publication FI-B 102826, which discloses a method in reeling up a paper or paper board web, in which the paper web is supported during the reeling by means of a belt traveling via a nip between the reeling cylinder and the reel shaft. In connection with the reel change, an adhesive is sprayed on the paper web passed to the reel at the same time the paper web is cut. In said publication the adhesive is spread on the web passed to the reel within a fixed distance from the cutting line. Such a method is advantageous as such especially in so-called high-speed reeling, in which the web speeds exceed 1600 m/min. In cases where the web travels at high speed, the method according to the publication FI-B 102826 can be applied without actual drawbacks especially for such paper grades, in which the absorption of the adhesive is insignificant.
Advantageously, but not solely, the present invention relates to a method to be applied in connection with a Pope-type reel-up. The Pope-type reel-up is the oldest of the reel-up types currently in use. The function of the Pope-type reel-up is based on one roll that is driven, i.e. a reeling cylinder, and a paper reel pressed against the same and formed around a reeling core. The paper reel that is being formed rotates by means of friction between the reeling cylinder and the paper.
A surface drive reel-up based on the Pope method is advantageous in the production of relatively small reels, when the paper is not sensitive to the linear load. The paper also has to be sufficiently compressible. As such, the Pope-type reel-up has a very simple structure and it functions in a reliable manner. By means of the Pope method, the reel change is typically conducted with a change device, especially with a so-called gooseneck. In the gooseneck change a small, crosswise cut is made to the paper web before the reeling cylinder by means of a cutting device. The cut functions as an initial tear when the paper web is lifted around a new reeling core by means of a blow nozzle at the end of the gooseneck. In the Pope-type reel-up the web speeds vary between approximately 300 and 1500 m/min. However, a drawback occurring in the act of applying the Pope method is that the surface layers of the reel reeled on the reeling core tend to slacken. There have been no suggestion as to how to keep tight the layers of a full reel reeled on the reeling core. This may cause significant production losses, the scope of which is primarily determined on the basis of the running speed and the smoothness of the paper web.
In addition to the Pope method, reeling methods are also used in which a third control variable is used in addition to the surface drive, i.e. a centre-drive apparatus placed in connection with the reeling core, as well as possibly a device for finishing the surface of the reel. The method according to the invention is also suitable to be used in connection with these more developed methods.
The above-mentioned special properties, especially those of Pope method as well as the problems occurring in the act of applying the same, have led up to the present invention. The method disclosed in the publication FI-B 102826, in which an adhesive is sprayed on a web passed to the reel, contains several drawbacks especially in view of the general technology applied in the Pope-type reel-ups and the paper grades generally used in Pope-type reel-ups. Especially in view of the continuity of the reeling, it is important to prevent the access of adhesive on the surface of the reeling cylinder in all conditions. The access of the adhesive on the surface of the reeling cylinder almost without exception causes a production break, which can even be a long-lasting one.